


Ready! Set! Go!

by spideyboy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Oh No There's Only One Bed Whatever Shall We Do, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Knows this is Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyboy/pseuds/spideyboy
Summary: A choose-your-adventure fanfic! Follow Peter in his adventure and help him choose his path. There are four possible endings.Choose wisely.Podcast version, by the lovely Elle_dubs: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480910
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. START

> Start!

Peter is studying. No, he is not pretending. No, he is not pretending to be a multitasker. Because he really is good at that. At multitasking.

His head hurts from looking too intensely to the book in front of him, which has maintained him busy the entire day. Peter frowns; the painkillers should have worked at this point. Then he glances at the glass of water he should have emptied only to find out it is untouched along with the pills. Peter forgot to take them.

He groans. “This subject is gonna be the end of me,” Peter says aloud.

Then, as if someone has heard him and decided to make Peter’s life a little more fun, his phone buzzes. Peter smiles to himself, _maybe there is a new episode of Monster Bug Wars!_

Peter unlocks his phone. There are two unread texts.

[15/2 4:05 PM] double w! : heyyyy babyboy watcha doin???

[15/2 4:06 PM] double w! : ya free 2nite? got some leads for some fun!!! :D 2nite!! :D

Wade Wilson. Of course it is. Peter chews his bottom lip thoughtfully.

Answer Wade?

> Yes (go to chapter 2)

> No (go to chapter 3)


	2. Chapter 2

> Yes (answer Wade)

Peter stares at the pictures he sticked to his wall only to think he must be brain damaged for being glad about having a reason to get out of his apartment a little and that good reason being Wade Wilson.

If anyone told him he would have a crush on Deadpool, Peter would laugh hysterically and offer them a ride to the hospital. Even now he considers laughing hysterically and going to the hospital every time he stops to think about the situation.

He sighs and types.

[15/2 4:08 PM] Peter : Yeah, sure. What kind of leads?

The reply comes almost immediately.

[15/2 4:08 PM] double w! : ur no fun

[15/2 4:08 PM] double w! : its a surprise! c u l9r u-kno-where xo lov u

[15/2 4:09 PM] Peter : Should I be concerned?

[15/2 4:10 PM] double w! : awww y dont u trust me spideyyyyy

[15/2 4:11 PM] Peter : Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll be there.

[15/2 4:11 PM] double w! : dont be late xxxo

> And cut! Go to chapter four.


	3. Chapter 3

> No (don’t answer Wade)

Peter stares at the pictures he sticked to his wall only to think he must be brain damaged for being glad about having a reason to get out of his apartment a little and that good reason being Wade Wilson.

If anyone told him he would have a crush on Deadpool, Peter would laugh hysterically and offer them a ride to the hospital. Actually, he considers laughing hysterically and going to the hospital every time he stops to think about the situation.

Despite his thoughts, Peter sighs and tosses his phone away, taking the pills and drinking the entire glass of water. He tries to focus on his book as much as he possibly can. Which results in exact... twelve minutes.

Peter gives up and unlocks his phone, only to find out Wade has sent him... “Thirty-two pictures?! What the fuck?”, he nearly shouts. All of them are dog pictures with puppy eyes. And Wade is still sending _more_ pictures.

[15/2 4:22 PM] Peter : Ugh will you stop? Please?

[15/2 4:22 PM] Peter : I think my phones gonna freeze

[15/2 4:22 PM] double w! : ur no fun

[15/2 4:23 PM] Peter : Because I didn’t answer you in... ten minutes?

[15/2 4:24 PM] double w ! : uhhh yeah and those are puppy eyes dude

[15/2 4:24 PM] double w ! : no1 can resist em

[15/2 4:25 PM] double w ! : anyHOO got sum leads for real fun 2nite! u in? :D

[15/2 4:26 PM] double w ! : i mean i usually do the other way round butt id do anything 4u bb xx

Peter’s cheeks got pink. And he hated himself for this.

[15/2 4:26 PM] double w ! : aww r u blushin ? i need pixxx

[15/2 4:27 PM] Peter : Shut up, Wilson

[15/2 4:27 PM] Peter : What is it?

[15/2 4:27 PM] double w! : its a surprise! c u l9r u-kno-where xo lov u

[15/2 4:28 PM] Peter : Should I be concerned?

[15/2 4:29 PM] double w! : awww y dont u trust me spideyyyyy

[15/2 4:29 PM] Peter : Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll be there.

[15/2 4:30 PM] double w! : dont be late xxxo

> And cut! Go to chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

> Peter Parker has joined Wade Wilson on the quest

“This writing style is confusing to my small brain,” Wade complains as he takes a baddie down, his katanas in hand. “As kids say nowadays, I have only three braincells left. And your playlist sucks.”

Hey, don’t be mean, the author types nervously. Please go back to the plot.

Wade groans. “Fine, _mom_ ,” he says, and he almost cuts a guy on accident.

“Careful!”, Peter shouts over his shoulder. “Who are you talking to anyway?”

“Ah, forget it,” Deadpool answers shortly.

As soon as Spider-Man finishes webbing everyone on the ground and calling the police, him and Deadpool decide on going to their favorite hotdog place.

They're sitting on their favorite spot, a roof slightly darker so they can be comfortable without the masks.

Wade is talking about dogs.

> Eat in silence (go to chapter five)

> Join in a conversation with Wade (go to chapter six)


	5. Chapter 5

> Eat in silence

Peter shakes his head towards the thought of making conversation with Wade. As if Wade would _ever_ be interested in him rather than his ass or whatever.

Also, his arm hurts, and his healing factor, though faster than normal, is still painful. So he keeps quiet, only half listening to Deadpool’s monologue.

“Babyboy?”

He blinks, snapping out of his thoughts. “Yeah?”

Peter can tell, even though the light is poor, that Wade is frowning at him. “Are you okay? I mean, I know I’m the one with a big mouth and all that, because I’m naturally annoying as fuck, but. Are you okay? You are very quiet and…” And he stops himself.

Peter squints suspiciously. “What?”

Wade hesitates. “Well. Don’t be mad at me, but you have puppy eyes.”

“Ha, ha.”

“I’m serious, babyboy! And it’s hard to resist!” He shows his palms as if in surrender. “It’s actually one of my long, _long_ list of reasons to (redacted) you, but we are not having this conversation now! So tell me what’s up!”

“How the fuck did you do that?”, Peters asks, frightened.

Wade groans, “Jesus, Peter, I meant to say (redacted), but the author doesn’t really know what to write anymore so they put this in the middle of the (redacted) so it makes me funny since they _clearly_ can’t make jokes! Grow up!” He sighs heavily. “Come on, tell Mama Deadpool what’s wrong so we can,” and he wiggles his non-existent eyebrows, “kiss it better.”

Peter shakes his head, still confused.

> Tell Wade about wound (go to chapter seven)

> Go home (go to chapter eight)


	6. Chapter 6

> Join in a conversation with Wade

“Hey, Wade.”

“Hmm?” He is munching his last hotdog.

“What do you think about season eight of X-Files? I haven’t watched it yet.”

Peter smiles as he sees his expression light up, and Wade proceeds on a long rant about Dana Scully and Gillian Anderson, mostly. Until the rant stops and Peter doesn’t really notice because his arm hurts, and his healing factor, though faster than normal, is still painful.

“Babyboy?”

He blinks, snapping out of his thoughts. “Yeah?”

Peter can tell, despite the dim light, that Wade is frowning at him. “Are you okay? I mean, I know I’m the one with a big mouth and all that, because I’m naturally annoying as fuck, but. Are you okay? You are very quiet and…” And he stops himself.

Peter squints suspiciously. “What?”

Wade hesitates. “Well. Don’t be mad at me, but you have puppy eyes.”

“Ha, ha.”

“I’m serious, babyboy! And it’s hard to resist!” He shows his palms as if in surrender. “It’s actually one of my long, _long_ list of reasons to (redacted) you, but we are not having this conversation now! So tell me what’s up!”

“How the fuck did you do that?”, Peters asks, frightened.

Wade groans, “Jesus, Peter, I meant to say (redacted), but the author doesn’t really know what to write anymore so they put this in the middle of the (redacted) so it makes me funny since they _clearly_ can’t make jokes! Grow up!” He sighs heavily. “Come on, tell Mama Deadpool what’s wrong so we can,” and he wiggles his non-existent eyebrows, “kiss it better.”

Peter shakes his head, still confused.

> Tell Wade about wound (go to chapter seven)

> Go home (go to chapter eight)


	7. Chapter 7

> Tell Wade about wound

“I got kinda hurt on the fight today, dude, that’s all.”

Wade looks... strangely serious. “Are you okay? Where is it? Who was the _motherfucker_ who hurt you?”

“It’s my arm, it’s okay,” Peter says, trying to mask the fact that it is hurting a lot more than he expected it to be. “Everything is fine.”

“You know I really don’t believe you right now, right? Because I really, _really_ don’t. And I would k-word every single one of those fucking idiots for this.”

Peter sighs, “Please don’t kill those guys. Also, the k-word to me is another thing entirely and I may have had some bad flashbacks when you said it.”

Wade chuckles, “See? Puppy eyes! No one can resist them, and I am gladly your biggest victim. Though the last part was kind of depressing and I’m sorry about that.” He is still grinning at Peter when he says, “I can promise you to not un-alive them if you just _please let me help you_. Really, you shouldn’t be in pain if you can make it better, you know?”

Peter considers, while Wade is still rambling. The wound is not apparently serious and he is very tired, but, on the other hand, he can spend more time with Wade.

> Brush it off and stay on the roof (go to chapter nine)

> Accept Wade’s help and go to his place (go to chapter ten)

> Go home (go to chapter eight)


	8. Chapter 8

> Go home

“I think I should just go home,” Peter says, getting up a little slower than normal.

Deadpool gets up too. “Yeah. Go home. That sounds nice. That’s cool. Very cool.”

“Please don’t quote-“

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.”

He sighs exasperated, but not less endeared. “I will be _fine_. Don’t worry about me, really.” And Peter considers before saying, “Thanks for checking up on me, though. Good to know I do have friends that care about my wellbeing after all.”

Wade smiles at him, though he places the mask in front of it too soon. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a great friend! See you, Spidey!”

Peter flinches at that because for a solid moment he thought Wade would walk him home. Of course he won’t. He puts on a smile. “See you, Wade.”

He swings back to his apartment, and checks on his wound. It aches because it is actually bleeding, and Peter bandages himself while cursing under his breath.

Peter swears he can feel Wade has followed him. And he felt like _someone_ was watching him while he changed his suit to pyjamas, but he must have imagined that part since as soon as Peter hits the bed he falls fast asleep.

> END OF THE ADVENTURE


	9. Chapter 9

> Brush it off and stay on the roof

Peter snorts. “It’s not that serious, Wade.”  


“Are you sure? You were not even talking while I rambled on and on about Dana Scully! Or even reacting, by the way!”

“Yeah,” Peter replies slowly. “It hurts a little, but it will be better soon, for real. My healing factor is not as crazy as yours, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh,” Wade makes, surprisingly comprehensive. “Healing is a bitch, but soon she’s done. Wow, it sounded better in my head. Now _I_ look like an asshole.”

Peter snorts again, chuckling. He teases, “Now? Aren’t you already one, Wilson?”

“That’s me, darling!” Wade winks at him, making a clicking noise like a camera, which makes Peter laugh.

They are talking about new Broadway musicals and the teasing continues lingering both of them. Peter feels himself getting a little... lost... in Wade’s gaze.

> Accept Wade’s help and go to his place (go to chapter ten)

> Kiss him! (go to chapter twelve)


	10. Chapter 10

> Accept Wade’s help and go to his place

“Okay, I think it’s actually a nice plan to go and get this fixed, ‘Pool.”

“Yeah??”, Wade squeals, which makes Peter laugh.

“Yeah, no point on suffering for no reason, right?”

“Right!”, Wade beams, “Does that mean I get to carry you to my place, like, bride-style? Man, I’ve always wanted to do that with my favorite spider!”

Peter’s cheeks heat and he hides his face in his hands. “Stop.”

“Aww, sweetums! Did ol’ Pool here made you feel embarrassed?”, Wade teases, with a shit-eating grin. “Don’t worry, we can make you feel better! In bride-style!”

“Please stop talking.” Peter gets up and Wade does too at the same time.

“Never! I never shut up! It’s like a music box from Hell.”

“So… normal music box?”

“Aw, don’t be mean. We all know there are nice music boxes. Somewhere.”

“You’re like the Pandora’s box, then?”

“Oh my God, you are a nerd. But yes! It’s ominous enough so I take it.” Wade grins. They get to the street level and start walking towards Wade’s place, talking and making fun of each other all the way.

His place is exactly as Peter remembers: dirtier than Peter would allow (and Aunt May would totally faint at the sight), but still looks like some kind of home, with an obnoxious big collection of DVDs and a Bea Arthur poster in the living room.

Wade goes ahead to the small kitchen and retrieves an aid kit.

And he falls to the ground when he sees Peter without his top or his mask.

“Wade! Are you okay?!” He gets closer to the man, who clenches the aid kit onto his chest.

“Better than that, I think I might have gone to Heaven by accident. Daddy I’m sorry, I’ve been naughty,” Wade babbles to the ceiling, the whites on his mask wide just like his eyes.

Peter snorts. “It’s ‘Father forgive me for I have sinned,’ dumbass. I’m the Jew around here and I am the one to know that?”

Wade sits sharply, still with wide eyes, “Okay. Okay. Wow. I was considering if I could be cool about it, but I clearly cannot be cool about it. Phew!” He gets up quickly and is smiling like a lunatic behind the mask so he can hide himself, Peter can tell. “Where is it? Because if you say it’s on your back I think I’m gonna pass out.”

He stares at Wade. “It’s my arm.” And he shows the deep cut up his arm; it’s not bleeding anymore, though.

Soon enough, while singing to Backstreet Boys’ _I Want It That Way_ and making the instrumental noises as well, Wade finishes the bandage in Peter’s arm.

Peter’s eyelids are heavy and he yawns. Deadpool shuffles on his seat and says, “Look, Spidey-boy, if you feel like not going home just yet, you can sleep or maybe rewatch Brooklyn Nine-Nine with me! I know it’s not the perfect situation, because for that,” and he kisses his fingers and motions them towards the general direction of Bea Arthur’s poster, “we would have Bea fucking Arthur right there.”

Peter frowns at him and his fixation on Bea Arthur.

> Sleep (go to chapter eleven)

> Watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine rerun (go to chapter thirteen)

> Go home (go to chapter fourteen)


	11. Chapter 11

> Sleep

“Yeah, sleeping is good,” Peter says, not able to resist the urge to close his eyes anymore.

Wade giggles. “You’re looking funny now, Petey.”

“Am I?” He smiles, still with his eyes closed.

“Yeah. Hey, wait here a little, I have something to fix, be right back!”

Peter is very, very sleepy, so he doesn’t open his eyes while he hears Deadpool walking away from him and towards... his bedroom, Peter guesses.

Then a loud crash makes Peter’s spider-sense go nuts, and he cringes at the headache that is already starting to form. He watches the small corridor in suspicion, then gets up, crawls up the ceiling and towards the bedroom.

The wall that used to have a window is destroyed and he sees Wade throwing one of the beds that was on the bedroom through the hole. As he throws it, Wade, as if in a cartoon, leans towards the hole and curls his hand like a shell around his ear, waiting for the loud _thump_ that comes after.

Peter gets off the ceiling very quietly and leans against the threshold. “Wade?”

He lets out a squeal, turning to Peter sharply. “Peter! Hey! Come here often? Oh!” Wade gesticulates widely. “Oh, no! There is only one bed! Whatever shall we do, Petey?!”

Peter frowns at him. He thinks about retorting, but decides against on biting the bait. “Wade, what the hell did you do?”

“I…” Wade looks to Peter, then to the obvious hole in the wall, then to Peter again, then to the hole and then to Peter. “I threw one of the beds out the window.”

“Why.”

“Because the author would make this a oh-no-there-is-only-one-bed trope, but I forgot to tell them I had two beds in my room because of Weasel moving to this place and stuff, even though he hasn’t ever appeared here! So I thought that if there was two beds you’d want to sleep on the other bed! Instead of sleeping with me! In a single bed!” And Wade finally stops to breathe.

“Half the things you said don’t make any sense so I’ll ignore it. I’d share a bed with you if you just, you know, pretended there was only one. I was almost sleeping, man. I wouldn’t mind.” Peter then considers, and decides to confess exasperatedly: “I still won’t mind, actually, because I like you, even though you are the dumbest person on planet Earth. But now I’m fully awake and, ugh, I don’t know.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Maybe I should just go home.”

“Wait, wait, wait, rewind a little. You like… me? As in, like-like?”

Peter groans, hiding his face from Wade. “Yes. I have a crush on you and it’s been a while.”

“I like you too,” Wade deadpans, approaching Peter, “just like Anakin and Padmé.”

“Anakin literally committed genocide,” Peter mutters without thinking, just staring at the mask in front of him, now only some centimetres away. He starts taking Wade’s mask off.

“From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again... I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you... I can't breathe.”

Peter pauses. “Are you... Wade, are you fucking quoting Star Wars prequels to me? I’m gonna throw you out the window just like you did with that bed.”

Wade chuckles, “Well, at least I’ll get a safe landing.”

His mask is totally gone and Peter gazes into his eyes, and Wade kisses him.

Like, actual kissing. No fooling around, no waking up from a dream: this is real. And Peter feels his insides flutter as they deepen the kiss together.

They make out for a while, until Peter, the only adult in this situation, decides they both should shower because he feels his muscles sore- and also because both Wade and Peter smell disgusting. Wade repeatedly invites Peter to shower with him- and also invites himself to “wash Peter’s back”, which makes Peter blush deeply.

After the shower, they cuddle in the bed. Peter felt a hand laying possessively on his thigh, caressing the area there with a thumb. Not that he minds it. And he falls asleep soon after that acknowledgement.

> END OF ADVENTURE


	12. Chapter 12

> Kiss him!

Peter watches Wade’s face for a little while he rambles on about Beetlejuice and how he came back to the living just to be stabbed on the back “or whatever”. Then Peter snorts and says, “Hey, Wade.”

“Yeah?”

Peter then leans in and steals a kiss from his lips, which makes Wade freeze for a moment. He tries retreating, thinking he might have been a little too forward, until Wade is bringing him closer, and he kisses Peter with a lot more enthusiasm.

Peter is perfect when kissing, making little noises as Wade traces his body with his fingers.

A lot of kissing later, Peter is with his back on the cold concrete of the roof, Wade right on top of him, both of them very flustered. Soon they switch positions, and Peter, with a mischievous grin, works his way on Wade’s pants, mouthing his cock under the fabric and slowly taking out of his underwear and then taking him whole, wet and warm, in a single go.

Fireworks on the background. Someone is blasting George Michael's Careless Whisper. Wade has no cancer, no scars, and his hair is back. Bernie Sanders is elected the president of the United States. Prince just came back to the living. Macaws are safe from extinction. Life is nice and beautiful.

And Wade wakes up, with cum wetting his Hello Kitty pyjama pants, the feeling of Imaginary Peter’s mouth still on him like a ghost.

Oh boy. Maybe he is crushing _way too hard_ on Peter Parker after all.

> END OF THE ADVENTURE


	13. Chapter 13

> Watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine rerun

“I think I wanna watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine again,” Peter says, though he is very sleepy.

As he puts Netflix to work, Wade comments, “Oooh, Spidey, so you have watched it already! This show makes me question my sexuality all the time, y’know? Jake is a fucking babe! Andy Samberg is one of the hottest white guys around, besides Ryan Reynolds. Oh how meta of me.” He throws a hand dramatically over his forehead. “But then there is Rosa, and _goddammit_ ,” he grins like a madman. “That woman could rip me apart and I’d thank her. Oh! And Amy! She is infuriatingly sexy with that much of organisation.”

Peter snorts. “Bisexual solidarity there, man.” And he offers a fist bump.

Wade fist bumps him, “Pansexual solidarity!” Then he beams, “God, I’m so, _so_ glad you’re not straight. Oof! Can you even imagine such _tragedy_? To waste that hot piece of ass to clownery like heterosexuality!”

“Do I look straight?” Peter is half-heartedly offended at that.

Wade then stares right at him, up and down, making Peter shrink his shoulders in embarrassment. “Yeah, a little.”

He groans. “I just have a little obvious girls preference!”

“Ooh, you have that preference thing? I get it!” Wade says. “I have a list of preferences but under some circumstances. Also I need to review that list since I didn’t know Hilary Clinton was so awful.”

Peter thinks to himself, _you are one of my top preferences_. Which is too gay even for him, so he remains quiet while Wade puts on the first season and rambles on about his preferences list.

As the episodes pass with Peter laughing at the jokes in the show and Wade’s comments, Peter gets suddenly very aware of how close they are; they weren’t this close before, but now they are. Peter reaches Wade’s hand and he is a little surprised with Wade’s fingers interlocking with his. And, weirdly enough, Wade doesn’t mention it.

Until he does. “Can we cuddle?”

Peter swallows. “Yeah, sure.”

And that is how they end up cuddling, Wade curled by his side and resting his head on his shoulder, and Peter allows himself to rest his arm on Wade’s waist, half hugging him.

Peter’s insides feel like jelly.

They stay like that, joking and fooling around as if nothing happened, except it did, and the atmosphere is clearly changed. But Peter is still tired from the fight, though his arm is healing and not hurting much anymore, and his eyelids are heavy.

And he dozes off a little.

> Sleep (go to chapter eleven)

> Go home (go to chapter fourteen)


	14. Chapter 14

> Go home

“I think I should go home.”

He can feel Wade’s gaze on him, though he doesn’t move. Peter doesn’t either.

“Can you go by yourself, spidey-babe?” Wade asks.

“I think so.” He groans as he opens his eyes, scratching them and moving gently; Wade takes the cue and gives him room so Peter can get up.

“Aww, so soon! Are you sure? I was gonna watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine all over again so I can decide whether Andy Samberg is hot for real or just big dick energy- just like _moi_ back in the day.”

Peter smiles to him, putting on his top again. “That sounds tempting. But I’m really tired. I don’t know what happened besides the wound. Usually I’m not like this. Sorry.”

“No, nononono, it’s a-okay, Petey-pie! Go and rest your slim, sexy body!”

“Slim and sexy, huh,” Peter says, working on putting his gloves on, and he can’t contain the shit-eating grin that spreads on his expression.

He can also tell Wade is a little flustered by it, even though it is hard to say considering the mask. And Wade starts, “Aaaanyhoo, are you sure you can go by yourself?"

“I’m resistant, Wade. I could walk after holding an entire train by myself.” _Not much though_ , his mind insisted, but he brushes it off.

Wade shrugs; apparently that is enough argument for him. “Please text me when you get home, babyboy!”

Peter snorts at that. Before leaving through the window, Peter approaches Wade and gives him a kiss on his cheek, and says, “Good night, Wade.”

And Peter swings back home, in spite of the slight pain on his hurt arm.

When he gets to his place, Peter takes off his suit and goes straight to the shower. After that, he lays on his bed and he is quite glad Wade has helped him with his wound. Peter gives the ceiling a gooey smile.

Then he checks his phone. There is a text from Wade.

[16/2 3:32 AM] double w! : heyyyy babe i was thinkin’ bout hanging out 2morrow

[16/2 3:34 AM] double w! : like a date or sth

[16/2 3:37 AM] double w! : i mean if u want 2

Peter grins and types an answer.

[16/2 3:39 AM] Peter : Hey Wade, soz I was showering

[16/2 3:39 AM] Peter : And no you can’t join in

[16/2 3:40 AM] Peter : (For now)

[16/2 3:41 AM] Peter : And yes of course :>

[16/2 3:41 AM] double w! : hey what do u mean no joining in da shower??? ur mean

[16/2 3:41 AM] double w! : wait what do u mean FOR NOW

[16/2 3:41 AM] double w! : wait WHAT u actually said yes ????????

Wade proceeds on sending lots of heart emojis and pictures about crushes and lingerie, and they chat until Peter falls asleep with his phone in hand.

[16/2 6:27 AM] double w! : dont b l8 ;)

> END OF THE ADVENTURE

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for a friend, mikhael! i hope you like it, babe.
> 
> monster bug wars is a channel on youtube that really exists. and it's amazing.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
